


Precious Tears

by rokuxotax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this fan fiction. It might include smut and it might be a multi-chapter. I'm not sure so I'll decide as I go along with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it my little ducklings.</p>
<p>P.S. Annabeth is super OOC in this.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all other Rick Riordan character mentioned in this story do not, in any way, shape, or form belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fan fiction. It might include smut and it might be a multi-chapter. I'm not sure so I'll decide as I go along with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it my little ducklings.
> 
> P.S. Annabeth is super OOC in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all other Rick Riordan character mentioned in this story do not, in any way, shape, or form belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, Percy hadn't known the sniffling boy well. Nico was his name. Little did both boys know, fate had different plans for them both.
> 
> "I'll always be here."

Camp Half Blood Middle School wasn't a particularly large school. 

For the most part, everyone knew everyone and though there was the occasional scuffle as there tended to be in middle school, life for the students there in the town of Olympus was typically nice and more or less enjoyable.

At least, that was what 14 year old Percy Jackson thought as he walked towards the school courtyard after saying his good bye's to his mother. Percy rather liked his school. It was filled with familiar people and he prided himself in knowing almost everyone there. In addition, there was a swimming pool where he was allowed to be apart of the swim team, a privilege that was only possible because of the school donations given by Zeus, the wealthy father of two of the students.

"Percy!"

Speaking of the devil.

Percy smiled as his best friend Jason Grace waved and ran towards him as his sister tagged along with a pair of bulky headphones hanging around her slim neck.

"What's up Jason! Hey Thalia," Percy smiled.

 "Hey."

"You wouldn't believe what my dad got me!"

As Jason continued to enthusiastically tell his friend about the brand new video game he acquired, his sister smiled and rolled her eyes before continuing to scroll through her phone, sending a quick message to her own friend Bianca di Angelo who claimed to be walking from the school north hallway. 

As she sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for the first school bell to ring, she quickly glimpsed up for the barest of moments and saw a small running figure clad in black,  tears streaming down his pale cheeks. 

"Nico?"

The boy was familiar to the Grace girl, being that he was the younger brother of Bianca. In fact, there was often a time where she would share a bowl of popcorn with the younger boy as they fondly poured over Avenger and LOTR films.

Grabbing her leather backpack and sending a quick text to Bianca about the state of her brother, the purple-haired girl rushed towards the school restroom where she assumed the 13 year old boy ran. 

"Yeah, it's so cool! There's even a ba- Thalia?"

Percy looked towards the bench at the startled sound of Jason's voice and watched as Thalia quickly dashed towards the restrooms.

'Where is she going?"

"Let's follow her," Percy yelled as he ran after his female friend.

When Thalia finally reached the restroom, she silently thanked the heavens that Nico ran into a unisex before opening the door only to hear small sobbing sounds.

"Nico?" 

Using her best calming voice, the girl softly called his name until the cries turned to whimpers before turning and finding the Italian boy sitting in the corner of the restroom tucked behind his knees.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Thalia?!"

Before she could stop them, the door burst open to reveal two of the boys, one with bright golden hair and the other with mussed black hair accompanied with bright green eyes.

"What's goi- di Angelo?"

Percy was surprised. He had never spoken to the boy before and was shocked to see him crying, a dark blue bruise growing over his small cheek.

Crouching besides Thalia, Percy's face took on a concerned look as he stared at the tiny boy who hid himself in his large aviator jacket.

"Are you okay?"

Once again, before Thalia could get out another comment, the door burst open, as a frantic older sister with her hair in a braid rushed in and joined the group of people.

"Mio bambino," Bianca, for it was Bianca, cooed as she knelt on the floor and scooped her brother to her chest.

As he whimpered into his sister's sweater, the older girl looked up, anger evident on her face.

"Did you two do this?" Her voice was angry and promised an unhappy ending if their answer was yes.

"Of course not! We would never," Percy defended, his voice quiet, not wanting to startle the sad little boy.

Relief flooded the girl's face before anger once again washed over her.

"It was Luke," she directed towards Thalia who nodded.

"Of course it was that ass."

Luke Castellan, 14 year old son of Hermes Castellan, CEO of a major post-office company. Percy knew the boy through his two friends Connor and Travis Stoll, the twin sons Hermes came to have through an affair which nearly ended his marriage with Luke's mother who owned a cookie shop. 

As Percy thought about it, he realized that Luke was quite rude. The blonde boy had a great dislike for the Stoll twins and tended to pick on those weaker than him which once earned him a scar when Thalia found out that Luke was trying to mess with her brother and decided that beating the boy on the face with a stick was what he deserved.

"Why would Luke pick on Nico," Percy questioned Thalia as he tapped her shoulder. 

Making a hushing motion with her hand, Thalia motioned to Nico and Percy understood that she would tell him later.  Once again kneeling beside the boy, Percy took the small hand sticking out of Nico's jacket and covered it with his own, trying to stop the visible shakes. 

"I can't believe Luke beat him up," Jason whispered, obviously upset that the boy that sometimes came to his house with Bianca was beaten to a pulp by the school bully.

"Well believe it, cause I did," a smirking voice said from behind Jason.

The group looked up surprised due to not hearing the door open and then angry at finding Luke Castellan with a cheshire cat grin on his face.

"You moron, you'll regret this," Bianca yelled angrily at the boy.

"Why should I? He's a faggot and he just got what he dese-"

Before Luke could finish what he was saying, he was met by a fist pounding into his face angrily as he fell to the floor only to be straddled by a furious Percy Jackson who continued to punch him.

"Take that back, take that back you shit!", Percy screamed at Luke as he was pulled away from the bloody boy, his breath haggard.

Moments after, the door of the restroom was once again swung open to reveal an angry principal who had a 'no-nonsense' look on his face.

"What is going on in here!", the principal yelled, yanking both Luke and Percy up off the floor.

"He stared beating me u-"

"He called Nico a fag-"

"Enough! Both of you, to my office, now!"

Muttering, both boys glared at each other and slowly shuffled to the principal's office, angry.

Sighing, the principal looked to the two girls huddled protectively around a familiar small, Italian boy.

"Nico, please go to the office. Do not worry, you are not in trouble but I need to hear what you have to say, and you girls, please go to your classes, the bell has just rung."

Giving Nico one last hug, Bianca stood, pulling her brother up with her and took Thalia's hand before leaving the restroom. When Nico looked to the principal, the man was saddened at the sight of the young boy's beaten face. 

"Go on Nico," he said and was met with a nod.

After the meeting, which resulted in Luke having a month's worth of detention and a severe warning along with a call to his dad and Percy having a warning and a call to his mom, all three boys were let out of the office and stood in the hallway. 

"You're going to get it Jackson. You too di Angelo, you sicken me," Luke threatened before dashing off to his third period class.

At his comment, Nico looked down at his shoes and tried not to cry.

Noticing, Percy came close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't listen to him. It's okay to be gay, he's just a stupid a-hole."

Before Percy could blink, a pair of skinny arms were wrapped around his waist and a face was buried into his chest.

"Thank you," Nico whispered, but Percy heard him.

"No need. I'll always be here," Percy replied before hugging the boy back and smiling. 

Maybe, it was time for Percy Jackson to get to know a certain Nico di Angelo. 

 

** Three Years Later **

 

"Percy, wake up. Percy, wake up. You're going to be late you dork," a smooth voice teased.

Continuing to feign sleep, Percy smiled to himself when he heard a sigh and felt his mattress bend besides his previously sleeping form.

When the person beside him prepared to shake him once more, they let out a surprised shriek when a pair of strong arms wrapped around their waist and rolled them ever, laughing. 

"Percy Jackson, let me go!", Nico di Angelo yelled whilst laughing.

"Never," Percy said, his words muffled by his boyfriend's shirt before he turned the still rather small Nico around and planted a kiss on the boy's mouth. 

Smiling when he felt Nico's arms wrap around his neck, the drowsy boy deepened the kiss and slid his tongue across the other boy's lower lip, resulting in the small mouth widening slightly, just enough for Percy to slip his tongue through.

Suddenly, two hands roughly pulled Percy back by his hair and away from his love, who was looking deliciously flustered.

"I should have known you two were going to suck face, especially with Percy's libido and everything," a tall girl glared jokingly.

Her hand on Percy's head tightened. Or maybe not jokingly. 

"Thalia," Nico whined softly, adding to Percy's need to return and smother the boy with his kisses.

"I can't believe you Nico, he hasn't even brushed his teeth yet. That's nasty," Thalia snorted, pushing Percy to Nico.

"Get in the bathroom you dog. I'm taking you and Nico to school and I want you both down in five minutes."

As the girl made her way to Percy's bedroom door and left, Nico and Percy both understood that the 'or else' was implied.

Sitting next to Nico, who was rocking back and forth on Percy's unmade bed with his legs crossed, Percy smiled.

"Good morning Neeks."

Nico fought back a shiver. He loved Percy's voice in the morning, all deep and husky. It was the reason Nico could bear trying to wake up his boyfriend in the morning as impossible as it was being that Percy was usually a very deep sleeper and could easily persuade Nico to give him a few more minutes to sleep.

"Morning sleepy head," Nico laughed as he hit the boy with a pillow until Percy stood up and walked to the restroom connected to his bedroom.

As Percy quickly went through his typical morning routine, Nico entertained himself by looking through Percy's closet and slipping on Percy's swim-team sweater, liking the warm material of the light blue article of clothing.

"Have I told you that I love seeing you in that?", Percy smiled.

The sweater was too big on the Italian and it always engulfed him, something that made Percy drool. Nico smirked and laughed again.

"Once or twice."

Percy winked and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's hips, nuzzling the boy's neck. He loved Nico's laughter. To him, it sounded bright and real. 

"Thalia's right, you do have a libido. Put on a shirt," Nico teased when Percy  began to suck on his neck, nearly leaving a mark on the pale neck before him.

Pulling away, Percy feigned a look of hurt and put his hand over his heart.

"Is that what you really think?" 

Nico only smiled and shook his head, tossing a dark green shirt at his boyfriend's head before grabbing Percy's Jansport and slinging it over his back. 

When both boys finally made their way down to the kitchen where Thalia was waiting at the table besides Paul, Percy's well liked step-father, and Percy's mom, Sally Jackson (now Blofis), who was busy frying a plate of eggs for Thalia, the girl sighed.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to pull you two apart again," Thalia sighed, exasperated. 

Nico blushed at her comment and followed Percy to where Sally was humming.

"Good morning mom," Percy greeted, as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. 

"Good morning Percy. Go sit at the table, I'm making you guys breakfast and don't bother to argue, you're eating breakfast. Nico dear, please sit next to Percy. I know you and your coffee addiction and there's a pot boiling right now."

Percy grinned as Nico blushed at Sally's ever lavishing attention, noticing the ever present personality similarities between the mom and her son. For one, both thought it their mission to make Nico comfortable and attended to. 

Taking his place besides Percy, Nico leaned into the other boy's open arms and simpered at the familiar warmth. 

"Hey Paul," Nico waved when the older man looked up and smiled at the obvious couple. 

"Good morning Nico." 

After the trio completed their breakfast, they proceeded to thank Percy's mom and leave the house once Percy slipped on his well-worn converse, the red already dull. 

Taking his place in the car besides Percy, Nico settled his head so that it laid on Percy's chest and looked up at the teenager who was sporting a cheeky grin. 

Before Percy could bend to kiss Nico, however, the car halted to a stop and on instinct, Percy's arm quickly wrapped around Nico protectively though the halt was only a result of Thalia's ever reckless driving.

"Thank god we're here. Jason had to come early because his coach wanted a word with the 'star quarterback' ," Thalia said as she made air quotation marks with her hand. 

Percy chest shook as he laughed and as a result, Nico's head was gently shaken, not that he minded. In fact, it made him rather comfortable and a spite sleepy...

"Hey, Neeks, don't fall asleep, we're here." 

A soft throw pillow hit Nico in the face and he jolted upwards, much to Percy's amusement.

"Thalia's already outside. Grab your backpack."

When the two finally joined their friend, Percy's hands were entwined with Nico's and they proceeded to walk into the school.

As they stepped into the building of Olympus High School, a  voice called out Percy's name and the trio turned towards it. 

"Hey Leo!" 

Nico released Percy's hand as the boy did one of the bro-fives with Leo Valdez, a close friend of all three students. The Hispanic boy was nearly as small as Nico and had a funny streak in him that never failed to make his friends happy. On a usual day, Leo would work in his mother's mechanic shop after school and because of that, the boy grew up around that kind of setting and fancied himself a future mechanic or inventor. In fact, he had been the one to repair Percy's Prius after a particularly bad fender bender. Leo had also wired a stereo for Thalia and helped the Stolls fix their synced watches.

"What's up Nico, Thalia."

Nico smiled and high fived the hyper boy. "Nothing much, just tired."

Leo laughed and winked. "Did Percy keep you up?"

Nico blushed red as an apple while Thalia and Percy cracked up. 

"Eh, you know he never kisses and tells. Though," Percy whispered loudly, "he was yelling my name all night long."

At that, Nico blushed even harder and punched Percy as hard as he could in the arm. 

"Ouch! Nicoooo," Percy whined, rubbing his left arm.

"That's what you get stupid." 

Percy beamed up with a smile and pulled Nico close by the waist before nibbling the boy's ear. 

"Just kidding." 

Leo and Thalia snorted and pulled away the couple, their eyes rolling. 

"Hey, did you hear that Annabeth is coming back into town for a visit?" 

Percy felt Nico tense beside him and he calmly rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly. 

"Yeah, I heard from my mom. Annabeth and I haven't really spoken since the whole... thing."

Leo nodded.

All their friends knew about the thing. Annabeth and Percy had dated for a year and were going steady when Nico, who was at the time  _only_ Percy's friend, had confessed to Percy, telling the boy he was in love with him. 

Percy had reacted best he could, hugging the crying boy and trying his best to sooth him while apologizing into Nico's hair.

When Annabeth found out, she had been understanding at first and had been as friendly as always to Nico. It wasn't until Percy continued to grow closer to his friend, to show Nico that everything was fine, that she began to grow suspicious though she knew Percy was as loyal to a fault. 

After a while, her paranoia reached a point that she accused Percy of cheating in front of Nico. 

Percy had denied and Nico had told her that Percy would never betray her like that and that the only one that Percy would ever love was her. When the words left out of Nico's mouth, the boy had grown teary eyed. 

Still upset, Annabeth had told him he was lying and had turned to Percy, demanding that he either break off his friendship with Nico or break up with her. 

Hearing her words, Nico had looked up at Percy one last time before dashing out of Percy's house where the argument was taking place.

 

**_Flashback_**

 

_"Please Annabeth, Percy would never do that to you," Nico pleaded with the angry blonde who was pointing at her tall, sea green eyed boyfriend._

_"He loves you! He'll only ever love you Annabeth! Do you really think he would do that with me of all people? Yes, I'm in love with him but he only has eyes for you. You, with the long blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes, why would he want me?"_

_Percy felt his heart break when he saw the tears glistening in his best friend's eyes. Never. Never did he want to make Nico cry._

_"You're lying! I know how he looks at you sometimes! Like you're his world! He never looks at me like that!"_

_Finally, she turned to Percy, who was standing and trying to reign in his anger._

_"Percy, you have to choose. I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you cut off your friendship with Nico, or you break up with me. Choose!"_

_Percy heard a whimper escape Nico at Annabeth's words._

_"It's okay Percy."_

_Percy swiveled to his side and saw Nico looking up at him with his big, brown doe eyes filled with shedding tears._

_Suddenly Percy knew that Nico thought he was going to desert him. That Percy would choose Annabeth._

_Shaking, Nico turned and dashed through the open front door of Percy's house, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in the empty house, standing on the living room carpet._

_Much to Percy's anger, the girl gave him a small smile as if the problem was resolved._

_"I can't believe you Annabeth!"_

_The girl's smile faltered . Percy rarely called her by her first name. It was always Annie or Wise Girl._

_"Per-"_

_"Shut up! How could you! He's your friend too! He needs our support and instead you tell him he's not allowed to spend time with the guy he loves!"_

_Annabeth's anger returned at his words along with shame that hid behind her cool, grey eyes._

_"You're right! He loved you! He's gay Percy! I was watching over you! Keeping you safe from the fa-," Annabeth stopped short. In the back of her mind she could hardly believe herself. How could she call her sweet, quiet friend that?_

_Horror washed over her as she realized what she had done._

_On the other hand, Percy was enraged._

_How dare she? How dare she!?_

_If there was one thing Percy never allowed from anybody, it was Nico being called by that vicious word._

_"Annabeth, get out."_

_"What?"_

_"Get out! You disgust me! Get out!"_

_"Percy, if  I leave that door, that's it. Our relationship is over."_

_"Good. I need to find Nico and tell him the great news," Percy seethed at the girl._

_Hurt flashed in Annabeth's eyes and she ran out the door, crying though Percy couldn't find it in him to care after what she said._

_When the house was once again empty, the boy sighed, tired, at least, until he remembered Nico running out in tears._

_"Oh no."_

_Running with his keys in hand, Percy quickly got in his car and proceeded to drive around, eyes searching for a familiar boy  with curly black hair._

_When he finally found him, Nico was huddled on a park bench, staring out onto the lake._

_"Nico!"_

_When the boy turned at the sound of his name, Percy felt his heart break once again at the sight of Nico's puffy red eyes._

_"Nico..."_

_Rushing over, he enveloped the still crying boy into his arms and made soothing noises only to be pushed back._

_"Please Percy, don't. I know you choose her so don't feel guilty. Don't bring my hopes up," Nico sobbed, covering his face with his hands._

_Percy shook his head and pried Nico's hand off his face._

_"Never Nico. Didn't I say I' d always be around?"_

_The shaking boy looked up at Percy whose hands were on Nico's shoulders._

_"You don't mean that. You love her. You wouldn't cho-"_

_Nico was cut short when a pair of warm lips met his and a hand wrapped around his waist._

_Slowly, Nico got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, allowing the Grecian boy to deepen the kiss._

_When the pair finally ran out of air and were forced back, Nico's eyes went wide and his fingers went to touch his lips._

_"You choose me?"_

_Percy smiled and pulled Nico flush against his chest._

_"Always."_

# 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's going to be multi-chaptered! Woo! Looks like we'll be with each other for awhile then. 
> 
> "I'll always be here."


End file.
